


Ese mal día- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	Ese mal día- Samuel Drake x Reader

El día había empezado fatal. Te habías quedado dormida, llegaste tarde al trabajo, tu computadora se estropeó, tu jefe te regañó amenazándote con un despido, no pudiste comer en toda la mañana. Para cuando bajaste del auto, a media tarde, una lluvia torrencial te empapó en los pocos metros desde el auto hasta la puerta.

Entraste, cansada, fastidiada, muerta de hambre. No sabías que hacer primero, si dormir, bañarte o comer. Tomaste la decisión de ir a la cocina y ver que había para comer.

Nada. En absoluto.

Escuchaste a Samuel apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

\- Hola cariño- Saludó él.

Te giraste para verlo. Ahí estaba él, tranquilo, seco y descansado, con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Te preguntó, notando tu mala cara.

\- ¿No hiciste nada de comer?- Bufaste.

\- No. Creí que lo harías tú.

\- ¿Cuándo? Hice de comer ayer, Sam- Cerraste la heladera, cansada- Y el día anterior a ese…

\- No me dijiste que hiciera algo.

\- ¿Al menos pusiste la lavadora?

\- Tampoco dijiste que lo hiciera…

\- ¿Acaso tengo que decirte todo? ¿No puedes por una vez, hacer algo?- Empezaste a enfadarte.

\- Hey- Él se acercó, tomándote de la cintura- ¿Mal día? ¿Quieres relajarte?

Odiabas eso. Odiabas que usara el sexo como solución a cualquier problema. Odiabas que la cama fuera el freno de cualquier discusión. Pero estabas harta. No esta vez.

\- ¡No!- Lo empujaste- ¡No quiero relajarme! ¡Quiero comer! ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Quiero bañarme!

\- ¿Y por qué me gritas?

\- ¡Porque llevo meses esperando que tú hagas algo mientras yo estoy trabajando! ¡Estoy cansada de volver a casa y no ver nada diferente!

\- Deja de gritar…- Se acercó- Linda…

\- ¡No comiences con los apodos! ¡Hoy no!

\- ¿Quieres…?- Te acercó su botella de cerveza.

\- ¡No quiero beber esa mierda!- Tomaste la botella y la reventaste contra el suelo- ¡Me tienes cansada!

\- No te desquites conmigo- Miró el suelo lleno de vidrios.

\- ¿No? ¡Ponte a trabajar una semana y luego me hablas!

\- ¿Tú crees que me gusta no encontrar trabajo? ¡No consigo!

\- Podrías usar el tiempo libre en hacer la comida al menos.

\- Si muchas veces tienes comida que yo consigo ¿¡De que hablas!?

\- ¡Pizza y comida para microondas! ¡Idiota! ¡Quiero que algún día prepares algo con tus manos! ¿¡O estas demasiado ocupado rascando tus testículos!?

\- ¡Me viste hacerlo una vez! ¡Exagerada!

\- ¡Es metafórico! ¡Burro!

\- ¡Tan metafórico como tus muestras de amor!

\- ¿Qué?- No comprendiste.

\- ¡Que cada vez que regresas, comes, te bañas y duermes! ¡A mí ni me ves! ¿¡Que hay de mí!? ¡Estoy todo el maldito día solo! ¡Y cuando vuelves, estas demasiado cansada para nada!

\- ¡Claro! ¡Por eso tienes sexo conmigo a cada rato!

\- ¡Es la única manera de que pases un rato a mi lado! ¡Es el único momento en que puedo abrazarte un poco! ¡Y todo para que luego te duermas! ¡También quiero una caricia para variar! ¡Y en tu día libre solo duermes!

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si la mitad de las veces salimos! ¡A bares donde te quedas hablando con otra gente!

\- ¡Discúlpame por ser correcto y social!

\- ¡Y jamás ofreces quedarnos en casa!

\- ¿¡A que!? Si tu solo duermes…- Te señaló con la mano.

\- ¡No dormiría tanto si no tuviese que hacer todo en casa luego de trabajar! ¡Te lo he pedido mil veces!

\- ¡Cada vez que limpio dices que lo dejo sucio!- Él gesticuló- ¡Siempre dices que lavo mal la ropa! ¡Que siempre dejo arrugas en la ropa! ¡Que no barro bien! ¡Nada te parece correcto! ¿¡Entonces para que mierda lo hago!?

\- ¡Aunque sea para aportar! ¡Para demostrar alguna vez que amas con algo más que tu pene!

\- ¡Claro! ¡Bien que te encanta cuando te cojo! 

\- Idiota- Siseaste- Hasta pareces haber merecido tus años en prisión.

\- Muy madura ¡Muy madura!- Te enfrentó.

\- ¡Tú eres el inmaduro! ¡Idiota! ¡Estoy cansada de ti!

\- ¡Y yo estoy cansado de ser tu saco de boxeo! ¡Deja de enojarte conmigo por nada!

\- ¿¡Por nada!? ¿¡Quieres que enumere!?

\- ¡Dios! ¡Cállate!

\- ¡No voy a callarme! ¡Idiota! ¡Yo estaba contigo porque te creía diferente! ¡Eres un idiota más del grupo!

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Creí que no eras una histérica gritona!

\- ¡Claro! ¡Hazlo! ¡Gira la conversación en torno a ti, egoísta de mierda!

\- ¡Deja de insultarme!- Se paró muy cerca de ti- ¡Deja de ser tan insoportable!

\- ¡Tú eres el insoportable!- Lo empujaste, varias veces- Idiota, pedante, engreído…

\- ¡Basta!

Él te empujó con un poco de fuerza, solo para detenerte. Trastabillaste unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para sostenerte con la heladera. Lo miraste, con una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, y miedo. Diste unos cuantos pasos para abofetearlo con fuerza.

\- Aquí se termina esto- Resoplaste, con los ojos llenos de angustia, dolor y furia- Tu y yo hemos terminado. Para siempre.

\- Bien- Siseó él, tan enojado como dolido- A ver si encuentras a alguien que te soporte como yo lo he hecho.

\- Eres un idiota. Lo arruinaste todo.

Tú caminaste a tu habitación, empacando cosas en tu maleta, furiosamente.

Volviendo a la sala, con paso rápido, te paraste en la puerta de la cocina, mirándolo aun de pie, en el mismo sitio.

\- Buena suerte ahogándote en whisky- Escupiste- No me busques.

\- ¡No voy a buscarte!- Se giró, mirándote enojado y con ojos rojos- ¡Vete de una vez!

Caminaste furiosa hasta la puerta, saliendo con un portazo, sabiendo que esa relación había terminado para siempre.

\--------------  
Habías pasado poco más de un mes en el hotel, tratando de ser funcional en tu trabajo, que tu cansancio emocional no le diera un justificativo a tu jefe para despedirte. No funcionó. Ahora estabas desempleada. 

No habías vuelto a casa, ni en busca de nuevas cosas. Apenas si habías mandado a Elena en busca de algo en específico. Lo que menos querías era regresar. No allá, no con él. Lo conocías lo suficiente como para saber que tras tanto tiempo, Samuel pondría todas sus caras de tristeza, todos sus ruegos y apodos, para que te quedaras. Y te conocías lo suficiente como para saber que cederías.

No querías ceder. No querías perdonarlo ni ser perdonada. Estabas cansada de pelear con él, cansada de reconciliarte, cansada de ver que ambos caían en los mismos errores una y otra vez. Estabas cansada de estar cansada. Jamás habían peleado así, y jamás habías estado más de un par de días fuera.

Pero debías regresar. Necesitabas unos papeles en especial, que Elena jamás podría encontrar entre tu desorden de papeles y documentos.

Suspiraste, agotada, frente a la puerta de tu casa. Te agotaba la idea de la discusión que sabías que vendría.

Tomaste tus llaves y abriste, entrando, rezando que él no estuviese allí. Pero lo viste de reojo, en la puerta de la cocina. Lo ignoraste. Así como fingiste no notar que todo estaba limpio, ordenado, perfumado.

Caminaste a la habitación, viendo tu lado de la cama lleno de ramos de flores, cintas y osos de peluche. Evidentemente él no sabía que irías este día, entonces era de esperar que él sacara todo cada noche y lo volviera a poner. Y las flores estaban vigorosas, por lo que debía haber estado comprando ramos cada semana, desde el día en que te fuiste. Ignoraste eso también. Tus problemas no se solucionaban con flores y osos.

Fuiste directo a un cajón, revolviste, buscando los papeles. Aprovechaste que ya estabas allí para tomar algunas otras cosas que necesitabas en el hotel, algo de ropa extra.

Te detuviste un segundo. Estabas escuchando a Samuel llorar desde la sala. Querías evitar precisamente eso. Ahora te sentías culpable y dolida.

Intentaste salir del dormitorio, pero de alguna manera, Drake había llegado a la puerta, y se había arrodillado justo en el medio.

\- Déjame pasar, Samuel…- Pediste, cansada.

\- Cariño…- Él gimió, extendiendo sus manos hacia ti, intentando tocarte- Por favor… Hablemos…

\- Ya hablamos esto, mil veces. Siempre termina igual, y siempre caemos en lo mismo. No más… Ahora déjame pasar.

\- ¡No voy a volver a hacerlo! ¡Te lo juro!- Sollozó- ¡Por favor cariño!

\- Lo has jurado incontables veces…

\- ¡Pero nunca habíamos roto en serio! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡Por favor! ¡Mira la casa! ¡He estado limpiado todos los días! ¡Todo para cuando vuelvas del trabajo!

\- Da igual… Me despidieron, Samuel… Quiero salir.

Tú intentaste pasar tu pierna por un hueco y esquivarlo, pero él abrazo tus dos piernas, con fuerza, sosteniéndote y reteniéndote, al mismo tiempo.

\- Te amo- Lloró él- Te amo, te amo… ¡No me dejes!

\- Ya lo hice, hace un mes…

\- ¡Podemos volver! Yo quiero estar contigo ¡Te extraño!

\- Déjame ir- Intentaste apartarlo- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿No me extrañaste ni un poco?- Te miró con ojos empapados- ¿Nada? ¿Ya no me amas en absoluto?

No podías decirle que sí. No podías decirle que no podías dormir pensando en él, que extrañabas despertarte a su lado, que adorabas sus ojos, que más allá de tu enfado, lo amabas como siempre. No podías. Te merecías una relación sana.

\- Samuel… Basta- Lograste zafarte.

Caminaste hasta la sala, y hubieses podido salir de casa si él no hubiese corrido hasta ti y te hubiese abrazado con fuerza.

\- No… No…- Murmuró él, apretándote con fuerza contra su pecho- No te dejaré ir… no de nuevo… Sé que aún me amas… Por favor… Dame una última oportunidad. Te prometo que todo será diferente.

\- Estoy cansada de darnos oportunidades…

\- No voy a pelear más contigo. Lo prometo- Besó tu cabeza- Cualquier problema lo hablaremos tranquilamente, o lo escribiremos si estamos muy enfadados, pero resumiremos eso a un problema y su solución. ¿Si? Nada de insultos, nada de gritos… Por favor…

\- Samuel…

\- Te amo cariño… Cásate conmigo…

\- ¿Qué?

Lo apartaste, lo viste arrodillarse de inmediato a tus pies.

\- Cásate conmigo- Te repitió- ¿Si? Casémonos. Si todo funciona, viviremos juntos, felices. Y si no, nos divorciamos, para siempre. Cásate conmigo, amor mío… Por favor.

\- ¿Estás loco? Acabamos de romper ¿Y me estas pidiendo matrimonio?

\- Te amo- Tomó tus manos- Y no quiero dejarte. Es todo lo que me importa ahora. Si no me quieres, de verdad, puedes decir que no, e irte… Yo no… no me interpondré.

\- Nos la pasamos peleando, Samuel…

\- Te compraré una bolsa de boxeo para que te relajes antes- Besó tus manos- Y yo te tendré la comida caliente. Ya verás cómo se acaban las peleas…

Lo viste ponerse de pie frente a ti, rodearte suavemente con sus brazos, quedarse cerca.

\- Quiero casarme contigo- Susurró Drake, besando tu mejilla- Quiero ser tu esposo… Quiero ser el único con el que quieras pelear…

\- Yo no quiero pelear- Lo apartaste un poco, sintiendo tu voluntad doblegarse.

\- Entonces dame un último beso, antes de irte… Un beso de despedida…- Volvió a acercarse lentamente- Solo uno…

Debiste haber dicho que no. Ese beso rompió lo que quedaba de tu voluntad. El contacto, que debía ser mínimo, comenzó a escalar velozmente, y en unos pocos segundos, sentías derretirte, sintiendo las manos de Samuel debajo de tu ropa, su lengua dentro de tu boca, tu lengua en la de él, sedientos. Te habías encadenado a su cuello, hurgando entre sus cabellos, apretándolo hacia ti, seducida por el calor que emanaba su dulce cuerpo masculino.

Era absurdo seguir negándolo. Lo amabas demasiado. Siempre lo habías amado, y aun en la peor de tus furias, lo amabas. No querías a nadie más, no querías dejarlo.

Lo sentías chupar, besar y lamer tu cuello y oídos, su aliento agitado soplar tu piel, sus dedos explorándote nuevamente.

\- Si- Gemiste cuando él agarró tus nalgas por debajo del pantalón- Si…

\- ¿Qué…?- Te miró, despeinado.

\- Si, casémonos…

Él sonrió enormemente, aliviado, antes de devorar tu boca lujuriosamente, mientras te conducía hasta el sillón de la sala.

En medio minuto él estaba sentado, desnudo, y tu sentada en sus piernas, abrazándolo, haciendo el amor como bestias sedientas, cargados de deseos y tensión. Sentías sus manos en tus caderas, asegurando el ritmo frenético, pegados, gimiéndose mutuamente en la boca del otro.

Temblaste llamándolo. Él estaba golpeando tu punto G como nunca antes. Quizás era la posición, quizás la desesperación, quizás su exquisito pene, no lo sabías, pero si sabías que eso era la maldita delicia.

\- ¡Dios!- Gemiste.

\- Te gusta ¿He?... Te gusta que te folle así… Eres hermosa… Llega para mí… Vamos… Quiero oírte…

Explotaste en un alarido, abrazando sus hombros, sintiendo que él no paraba.

\- Regalo… de… compromiso- Gruñó él, bombeando dentro tuyo, sabiendo donde estaba ese punto.

\- ¡Saaaaaam!

Su maldito pene entraba y salía tan perfectamente que lo único que podías hacer era mantenerte consciente y gritar.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Nooo!- Gritaste, tomando su cabeza y clavándola en tu cuello- ¡Noooo!

\- Si… Si… Sigue gritando cariño… Adoro hacerte gritar así… Me excitas tanto…

Gritaste durante todo el minuto que le demoró hacerte llegar de nuevo.

Lo oíste resoplar como un toro, sin parar. Sentías tu vagina arder levemente y moverse sola con espasmos, con cada profunda embestida. Tu cuerpo entero parecía dolerte por completo y tu entrepierna, excesivamente lubricada, parecía necesitar más de eso.

Los brazos de Drake te rodearon totalmente, penetrándote con una fuerza cercana a lo violento. Por un momento notaste que tus músculos se habían desconectado. Eras una marioneta muerta, sin fuerzas, a la cual él no dejaba de poseer casi egoístamente. Jamás habías llegado a tener esa clase de sexo con él. Y era lo mejor de tu maldita vida.

\- ¡Eres mi esposa!- Exclamó él, sudado- ¡Y voy a darte placer! ¡Siempre! ¡Soy tu hombre! ¡Y es mi maldita obligación! ¡Disfrútalo! ¡Quiero verte disfrutarme!

Te quedaste quieta, sumida en el éxtasis, con los ojos en blanco y prácticamente babeando, hasta que otro orgasmo te obligó a reconectarte y gritar como nunca antes.

\- ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!- Temblaste con el orgasmo- ¡Nooooooohhhh!

\- ¡Si!- No dejó de moverse- ¡Dame uno más! ¡Quiero el cuarto!

\- ¡No pares!- Lo sujetaste, con los ojos desencajados- ¡No paaaares! ¡Otro!

Un maldito cuarto orgasmo. Gritaste ahogadamente, con el corazón doliéndote. Lo oíste gritar también, gruñir salvajemente, llenarte hasta que se calmó, aun abrazado a ti, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

No sabías si ibas a sobrevivir, solamente te quedaste en la misma posición, intentando respirar, con tu rostro en su hombro.

\- Un orgasmo…- Murmuró él- Por cada… semana fuera… Mi esposa…

Reíste suavemente, exhausta.

Ese fue realmente un buen día.


End file.
